Warmaster Babari
|row2 = |row3 = 590|raritycolor = thunder|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Babari was the leader of the Thunder Warriors. They conquered a mountain so high they could reach into the sky and summon massive Thunderstorms. When he left with the Warmasters, his daughter Zyla turned against him and joined Warthak. Now Babari is back, and must deal with the situation! Stats and Information Category:Immune to Torture |book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = all enemies: receive damage self: |Default1 Name = Duty First|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 15|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Family Later|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 18|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = False Synapses|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 24|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Request Mamaragan|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 12|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Handle Hit|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 24|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Chained Attacks|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 30|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2a Stamina = 28|Group2a Text = self: |Group2b Name = Recall Perun|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 50|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 5|Group2b Stamina = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Condensed Thunder|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 45|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 33|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Axe And Chains|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 40|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 35|Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Name = Summon Thorder|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 60|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 0|Group3b Stamina = 40|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Thunderstruck|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 37|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Revenge Is Cold|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 70|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 1|Group4a Stamina = 41|Group4a Text = self before damage: |Group4b Name = Deep Thunder|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 40|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 32|Group4b Text = x2|Group4c Name = Bolts Aura|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 100|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 29|Group4c Text = self: heal 33% life|Group4d Name = Family Chains|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 50|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 42|Group4d Text = self: |Group2a Warmup = 1|Group3a Warmup = 1|Group4d Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Skills reference lightning gods: Mamaragan and Perun. Category:Legendary Thunder